<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter by mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052574">Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce'>mendacium_dulce (lux_veritatis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intertwined Minds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Nagini and Tom first meet a lot earlier, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_veritatis/pseuds/mendacium_dulce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she had met Tom, Nagini had always disliked winter, had disliked it for the increased number of shows in which she had been forced to perform, for the way her revealing attire had done nothing to protect her from the cold, and the contrast between the exuberant joy in the eyes of the members of the audience and what she herself had felt couldn't have been starker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nagini/Tom Riddle, Nagini/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intertwined Minds [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before she had met Tom, Nagini had always disliked winter, had disliked it for the increased number of shows in which she had been forced to perform, for the way her revealing attire had done nothing to protect her from the cold, and the contrast between the exuberant joy in the eyes of the members of the audience and what she herself had felt couldn't have been starker.</p><p>Being trapped in the body of a snake had only increased her dislike of the coldest of seasons, for her movements and thoughts had become sluggish due to its inability to produce any warmth of its own, and it had also been winter when she had been captured by a Muggle and displayed at an exotic reptile fair – a fair for future snake owners and connoisseurs of snake leather alike. She had hoped to die on that day, yet her cursed instincts had forced her to break free against all odds and leave a trail of Muggle corpses behind.</p><p>On the very same winter day, she had also met Tom.</p><p>Ever since she had met Tom, Nagini loved winter, loved their long walks through a fairy tale landscape of trees covered in glittering powdery snow, loved their long conversations about everything and anything, the way her fingers interlaced so perfectly with Tom's, and not even the cold could take away from the joy she felt, for she was protected by the warm coat gifted to her by Tom.<br/>
<br/>
Only her hands were freezing from time to time, for Nagini refused to wear gloves, wanting to feel Tom's skin against her own, yet by bringing them to his lips and casting a wandless, non-verbal warming charm, Tom made Nagini's heart flutter and dance in her chest, made her feel delicate despite her nature being that of a vicious predator.</p><p>Without fail, Nagini would melt at the genuine smile he directed at her alone, the smile of the man who had given her a purpose and a home, who had restored her ability to shift into the form of a young woman, who had taught her about her true worth, convincing her to claim and reclaim what had always meant to be hers, and even more than she loved winter, Nagini loved Tom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>